The invention relates to roofing tools and, more particularly, to a tool and method for laying out boards for building rafters.
To lay out rafters for constructing a roof involves measuring and cutting boards for common rafters, valley rafters, hip rafters and jack rafters. Each rafter must be cut to the proper length with the correct angles and seat cut.
There are several kinds of tools which may be used to lay out rafters. One such device is a SPEED(copyright) square which includes graduated markings for determining angles and lengths. The SPEED(copyright) square is currently used in combination with a tape measure.
A rafter tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,332 entitled xe2x80x9cRafter Toolxe2x80x9d. The tool includes a main body having horizontal and vertical arms and a flexible rule. The tool is positioned on a plate member of a building and the flexible rule is pulled to the peak of the building. An aligning arm is clamped in position to define the rafter angle. The tool is then moved to a board and the clamped aligning arm is laid on the board to transfer the size of the angle onto the board. However, the tool does not include graduated markings for noting the degree of the angle when the tool is positioned on the building and the tape rule is cumbersome and difficult to maneuver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,166 entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for Measuring Lengths and Conforming Anglesxe2x80x9d discloses a tool having telescoping members to measure the distance between the peak of the building and the wall of the building. However, the telescoping members are cumbersome and difficult for one person to maneuver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,504 entitled xe2x80x9cRafter Tool and Methodxe2x80x9d discloses a rafter tool having a first support bracket which is attachable to a rafter square, a second support bracket, and a guide member for laying out rafter boards.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for laying out rafters which includes, and compactly and conveniently stores, all of the necessary components for laying out rafters and which may be used for laying out rafters on a ground surface, on a stud wall, on the roof supports, or in any other convenient location.
A rafter tool includes a square portion having a first edge, a second edge and a third edge. The first edge has a degree scale and the second edge has a measuring scale. A base portion includes an upper support, a lower support, and a center support positioned therebetween. The upper support is attached to the third edge of the square portion. The base portion has a first slot positioned parallel to the center support and extending along the lower support and has at least one second slot positioned perpendicular to the center support and extending through the upper and lower supports. An extension member is positionable about the center support of the base portion during storage of the extension member and extendable from the base portion during use of the rafter tool. The extension member is alignable with the degree scale of the square portion for providing an angular measurement for a rafter board. An L-bar is positionable within the first slot during storage of the L-bar and positionable within the at least one second slot during use of the rafter tool. A support bracket has a first bracket portion, a second bracket portion positioned perpendicular thereto and a plurality of holes therethrough.
A method for laying out rafters includes the steps of measuring a run of a building and measuring a rise of a building, marking the measured run and rise of the building on a first surface, positioning a support bracket in a first position determined by one of the measured run or rise of the building, positioning the rafter tool in a second position determined by the other of the measured run or rise of the building, extending an extension member from the support bracket to the rafter tool, reading an angle on the rafter tool which aligns with the extension member, removing the support bracket and rafter tool from the first and second positions, positioning the support bracket on one edge of the board, adjusting an L-bar attached to the rafter tool to a heel cut depth, sliding the L-bar along the edge of the board until the extension member lines up with the angle read on the rafter tool, marking the board along an edge of the rafter tool for laying out a first cut on the board, measuring a length of the seat cut of the rafter board, and determining the degree of the heel cut and using that same degree for laying out a second cut on the board.